The Summoning
by FredBuck91
Summary: Harry summons Draco to court.
1. The Summoning

Harry Potter stood on the Malfoy's doorstep, unsure whether he really wanted to ring the doorbell or not. The former Gryffindor was dressed in his court suit, briefcase in hand. The brunette had traded in his glasses for contacts, as well. He straightened his tie, taking a deep breath.

'_It's just business. You're only summoning him to court,_' he thought with relief. His next thought, however, wasn't so joyous: '_You're also representing him. No one else would take his case, so they kicked it over to you._'

Pulling himself together, Harry rang the doorbell, his hand shaking. A little boy opened the door—Harry hadn't known Draco had a child with Pansy. Of course, the last time Harry had seen Draco, Draco had been cheating on the Gryffindor with Pansy. Stooping down to the little boy, Harry plastered on his award-winning smile and spoke. "Well, hey there, buddy. Is your daddy home?"

Draco stalked to the front door, his face stony. He might as well get it over with.

"Run along now, kiddo. Draco, a word?"

"Hello, Harry," the former Slytherin spat out from between clenched teeth.

"Good afternoon, Draco. Cute son you have there. Tell me, is anyone at home to take care of him for a while?"

"No. Why? What do you want, Harry?" he asked exhaustedly, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You're being summoned to court. If you have no one to take care of your son, he will be in court custody, meaning I will be his temporary guardian while you are in court. Any questions?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Just one. Why am I being summoned?"

"I think you know why, Draco. Let's not play games."

"It's because of that massacre? But I'm innocent! Just because it was a Death Eater, that doesn't necessarily mean I did it!"

"I'll go get your son. He told me his name was Scorpius…?"

"Yes. I have another question for you, Harry."

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"How can you take care of Scorpius if you have no children of your own?"

"I have children, Malfoy. I have a boy and two girls."

"Who's the mother?"

"I don't see how that pertains to you, Draco, or to this case," Harry retorted, stalking into the mansion.

A few hours later, the blonde and the brunette were sitting in an interrogation room. Harry's kids, Albus, Lily, and Valarie, as well as Scorpius, were with the sitter for the evening.

"Draco, let me ask you one last time: did you or did you not massacre those 57 people in broad daylight?"

"I didn't. I told you: I was at home that evening."

"People saw you! Just that alone is more damning than the story that you were at home alone that night. You can't live in your lie forever, Draco."

"I was at home. I was with Scorpius. Bring him in and question him, too, if it will make you feel better."

"I refuse to bring your son into this. I've seen what the court does to little kids. I refuse to have children testify against their parents unless it is vitally necessary."

Draco smiled gratefully at the man; it meant, at the very least, that Scorpius would be safe, in some sense of the word. "Thank you, Harry," he murmured.

"For what?"

"For not bringing my son into this. He's had a hard life already, what with his mother dying and all."

"Pansy died? I'm sorry, Draco."

"I never had Pansy to begin with. What you saw…what you walked in on, that wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked like you were cheating on me with her. And besides, you're getting off the point," Harry replied, smiling wistfully.

"I'm telling you, I didn't have anything to do with that massacre! I was at home, with Scorpius. He was sick that night. I would never go anywhere without him, and if I was doing the Dark Lord's work, which I wasn't, I wouldn't have brought him along. Harry, I'm not a Death Eater anymore. It's been…hard, getting away from the Dark Lord."

"Where do you usually take him when you are doing the Dark Lord's work, then?"

"He usually stays with Blaise."

"I thought you said you didn't do the Dark Lord's work anymore, Draco." It was a statement, a contradiction.

"I don't. I've turned away from that lifestyle. I haven't done the Dark Lord's work in six years."

"Draco…"

"You don't believe me, do you? You think I did it. Harry, Scorpius had a fever that night. I was with him all day." Draco said, his voice rising in desperation.

"I never said I didn't believe you, Draco," Harry responded coolly, his voice level. After all, he did have to defend the former Slytherin.

"Harry, Scorpius is my world. Surely you know how that is. You have three kids of your own." Draco pled, a tear rolling down his face. He knew he couldn't do this without his son, but he was refusing to admit his weakness.

"I do. I have to give a report to the Minister. If I find you to be a fit parent, you will get your son back. Do you mind coming over tonight? I know it isn't very professional of me, but maybe if I see you interact with your boy, and my kids, maybe we can start building a solid case for you, beginning with reuniting you with Scorpius," Harry volunteered, smiling slightly at the blonde.

The sigh of relief that came from Draco was audible; Harry could tell that a great weight had been lifted from the man's shoulders. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much," he smiled.

"I'll see you at six. The kids will have eaten, and I can observe you," Harry said.

"Harry? I have another question. How old are your kids?" Draco asked, curiosity lining his face and outlining his features.

"Albus is seventeen, about to leave Hogwarts. Ginny and I adopted him, shortly after we were married. We weren't sure how long the war would go on, how much longer I would be around. We wanted to make sure the Potter name would survive. Lily is ten, going to Hogwarts next year. She keeps asking about Ginny, but I think she knows. She's always trying to be grown up, like Albus. Valarie…Valarie is two. She's the youngest, the last child Ginny and I had together," Harry replied, smiling as he described his children.

"Is Albus…is he good with the others?" Draco asked.

"Albus is the one that helps me with them, especially Lily. When she gets too curious about her mother, or why I'm single, he takes her to go play with him."

"Why…why _are_ you single? I mean, you're Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

"I left Ginny when I realized I wasn't into her. Or any females, for that matter. Albus knows that we got divorced, is aware that his mother is out walking the streets living in whatever cardboard box looks the most inviting for the evening. I think he also knows I'm gay, but I haven't officially told him." Harry realized that he was rambling, but it'd been so long since he'd had an actual conversation with someone about his family and home life that it didn't matter who it was with.

"Bloody…you're gay, Potter?" Draco asked in amazement, not wanting to believe the words.

Harry blushed, looking down at his hands. "Er…yeah. Yeah I am. Well, I'll see you at six, Draco." Harry replied, standing.

"Harry? Why…why do you have custody of the kids?" Draco asked softly, knowing that he was crossing the line from profession to highly personal without a backwards glance. Fortunately for him, however, Harry simply smiled wistfully at the blonde.

"The Minister ordered it. He saw how bad Ginny was. I'm surprised she didn't go back to the burrow. But, that is enough personal conversation for this place. Here's my address. Six o'clock, Draco." Harry intoned, scribbling down the location of his flat before walking out of the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco rang the doorbell at promptly six o'clock that evening. He was dressed in his favorite silk shirt and a nicer pair of jeans, thoroughly ecstatic to see his son once more. Harry opened the door, a smile playing on his lips. "Good evening, Draco. The kids are in the other room. Why don't you come in? I need to give Valarie a bath, but you can see your son while I do that," Harry remarked, gesturing to the other room.

"Why doesn't Albus do it for you? I mean, surely a seventeen year old can handle bathing a two year old," Draco said sarcastically.

"He's playing with Lily and Scorpius. He's had a bad day, and playing with them makes him feel better. I'm not going to deny him that, Draco," Harry said sternly.

"Right. Well, do you mind if I go see Scorpius?" Draco asked awkwardly, knowing he'd crossed a line.

Harry nodded stiffly. He didn't know what else to say to the blonde, what else he _could_ say. It wasn't like he and Draco were _friends_ or something. True, there was a time during their Hogwarts years when Harry would've said that they were more than friends, but that was over. Walking into the bathroom, Harry grabbed Valarie from where she was still sitting in her high chair. Taking her in the bathroom, Harry listened to Draco's reunion with his son. Smiling, the brunette got his toddler clean quicker than usual, putting her favorite pair of footie pajamas on her, sending her scampering into the other room while he changed into dry clothes.

Walking out into the living room where the kids and Draco were gathered, Harry looked at all of the kids before speaking. "Albus, will you take the girls and Scorpius and play with them in your room, please?" he asked, his tone implying that saying 'no' wasn't an option tonight.

"Sure dad. Have a nice evening, Mr. Malfoy," he said, scooping up Valarie into his arms and herding the other two out of the room.

"He's a nice kid, Harry," Draco observed, smiling faintly. "He's so good with Scorpius. I know he's in good hands here," he continued.

"Thanks Draco. The kids will be out soon, and we have a spare room, if you'd like to stay for the night," Harry offered. He didn't know why he was doing this for Draco, but at the moment, all he could think about was the blonde's reaction to his children and Scorpius playing together.

"As…inviting…as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass. After all, what would your superiors think?" Draco replied with a wink.

Harry smiled. "As long as the case gets closed, they'll be happy. They're used to my unusual methods by now. After all, I'm the best attorney at the Ministry." Harry smirked.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I could stay away from my flat. I'm assuming you'd like to talk about the case now?" Draco asked, arching a brow.

"Yes. Have a seat," Harry gestured to the sofa. As Draco took a seat on the creamy white sofa, Harry sat opposite him in his favorite recliner.

"Well?"

"Did you go _anywhere_ November 17? Can _anyone_ collaborate your story, that your son was sick?"

"You believe me now, suddenly, eh, Potter?" Draco asked incredulously. His heart was soaring; if Harry believed in his innocence, perhaps he could convince the judge of his innocence.

"Yes. I mean, the witnesses only gave a vague description. I must admit, the Ministry was hasty in arresting you, Draco," Harry said sheepishly. He hated admitting he was wrong, even if, as now, he wasn't directly involved.

"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot," Draco said, relieved.

"So, is there anyone who can back up your alibi?" Harry asked, resolved.

"Yeah….Blaise can. I was supposed to go out with him, but had to cancel since Scorpius was sick," Draco offered.

"What time did you call him?"

"About 6:00. Scorpius didn't get bad until about 5:00,"

"Draco, the massacre began at about two," Harry informed the other man.

"Bollocks. I was at the cemetery then. No one can collaborate that." Draco hung his head. It had all seemed so easy, so simple, but now it seemed as though things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Seeing Pansy?" Harry asked gently.

"And mum."

"What happened to Pansy? You were married, weren't you?" Harry asked, not sure whether or not he was crossing a line.

"No. But she had Scorpius. She died in childbirth," Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. What time did you leave for the cemetery?"

"12:30. I got back home about 3:00."

"You didn't go buy flowers, call a sitter, anything, beforehand?"

"Scorpius was with Blaise. He had stayed the night. It was mum's birthday, and Blaise knew I was having a heard time with it. He offered to take Scor for the night. I didn't get to his place til about 4:00, when Scorpius started getting sick. Before I went to the cemetery, there was a muggle flower shop I stopped at to get flowers for the graves." Draco's tone was low, as if he was afraid someone were listening.

"That leaves an hour. What happened in that hour?"

"I was…erm, I was…getting off," Draco whispered, ashamed.

"It took you an hour?"

"Well, when you haven't been laid in a year and a half, you won't stop at just one," Draco said wryly.

"I thought you got with Pansy?"

"I'm…I'm gay, Harry. I've never been with a girl. I was a sperm donor for Pansy. She wanted a child with me, and I obliged her."

Harry was in shock. Draco Malfoy was gay? He opened and shut his mouth a few times, searching for something, anything to say to the blonde.

"I'm guessing no one can verify that," Harry mused, his good mood quickly deflating.

"No."

Looking at the clock for the first time, Harry noticed how late it was—almost two o'clock in the morning.

"We'd better get some sleep. I'll show you to the guest room," Harry said, getting up from his chair and leading Draco into the spare room.

"Thank you. Good night, Harry," Draco said softly, shutting his door before getting ready for what was sure to be a sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry woke unusually early, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he made his coffee. He had a meeting with the Minister about the case today, something he wasn't excited about. Peeking into Draco's temporary room, Harry shook his head. How he was going to explain that they couldn't prosecute Draco because he was busy getting off? Sighing, the raven haired man retreated back into his study, trying to figure out a way out of this whole mess.

While he was staring at the case file he carried on him all the time, he heard a knock at the partially closed study door. "Mind if I come in?" a voice asked around a yawn. Recognizing the voice of that of Draco, Harry closed the file and put it away, clicking the desk drawer shut before answering. "Of course." The door opened and a very sleepy Draco Malfoy stumbled in. "You should still be asleep. I made sure to be extra quiet this morning," Harry said softly.

"I'm fine. Listen, Harry, you're...you're doing so much for me, and I'm grateful, I really am. But I wasn't...I wasn't getting off in that hour."

"Oh? Then where were you?"

"I was...I was at counseling. I've been going for about eight years now. If anyone knew...my reputation would crash, moreso than it already has. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Draco. Thank you for telling me this. I have to meet with the Minister today, and if I told him that you were innocent because you were busy getting off for an hour, I'd be laughed out of a job. Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Calistone. She has an office on Kelstone Avenue. I have an appointment at 10:00 this morning. Do you mind if I leave Scorpius here? Blaise is getting sick of being the only one I rely on. But I know he's good with Scorpius."

"Sure. Can you do me a favor, Draco?"

"What?"

"Can you bring me a file with all of your visits? It's up to you whether you do or not, but I think it'd help the case if I understood."

"Yeah. I'm guessing the fact that it helps me deal with past issues won't exactly hold up in court, eh?" Draco asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Afraid not," Harry replied, returning the smile.

As Harry watched Draco leave the study, he pulled the file back out, looking over it once more, mulling over everything Draco had told him. On a fresh piece of paper, Harry began writing.

'Gay. Has a 4-year-old with Pansy Parkinson. Was a sperm donor for child's mother. Pansy and mother dead, Draco visits. Muggle flower shop. Dr. Calisto. Doesn't want to lose his son. Close to Blaise Zabini.'

Sighing in frustration at the short list, Harry put the file back in it's drawer, closing it with a decisive thud. There had to be something more, something that would leave no trace of a doubt in the jury's mind. Standing, the former Gryffindor checked his watch.

Almost time to leave.

Harry approached the Minister tentatively an hour later. He knew the man was keeping a close eye on the case, trying to get it settled before the newspapers had any more of a heyday.

"Em...sir? Could I have a word with you?" Harry asked, knocking on the man's doorjamb.

"Sure, Potter. How's the case going?" A grim smile from the Minister caused Harry to grimace; that meant the media had caught wind of the Ministry's hasty arrest.

"I think I have an alibi for Mr. Malfoy, for most of the day. Unfortunately, his son will be present, and the things that will be undoubtedly brought up are not...family-friendly, to put it nicely."

"You have to use the alibi in court. I don't care if his dead wife hears it; you have to use it!" The Minister was understandably upset, but that didn't stop Harry's heart from sinking-or his anger from rising.

"You have no right! You're the one that arrested Mr. Malfoy just because of his family! You don't know what he's gone through...what he's still going through!" Harry spat from between clenched teeth. All traces of professionalism were gone, and Harry knew he had overstepped his bounds.

"Potter, why do you care so much about his child seeing his father in court, answering for what he's done?"

"I always try to keep kids out of the courtroom. This man's son has never had a mother. I know how that feels. Valarie will know how that feels. I'm not going to stand by and let that little boy watch his father get taken away from him, too. I doubt anyone can argue his alibis, but if it comes to that, I don't want his child to see it."

"Very well. You won't have to give in-depth details, but you will have to present his alibi."

"Thank you, Minister. Oh and one more thing?" Harry asked, drawing a deep breath. The hard part was over; now it was just a matter of keeping the media-and Rita Skeeter-out of this.

"What?" the Minister snapped irritably.

"Keep the media and Rita Skeeter out of this." Harry said quietly, his voice full of venom.

"We're doing the best we can..." the Minister offered weakly, shrinking under Harry's sharp gaze.

"Try harder." Harry said, standing and exiting.

Once he got back home, Harry collapsed on the couch, utterly worn out. Draco walked through the door just then, file in hand. "Here you go," he said curtly, quietly.

Nodding, Harry grabbed the file and retreated to his sanctuary. The kids were all asleep, taking mid-afternoon naps, a treat for them. Flipping to the first page, Harry slowly began to read what demons Draco Malfoy was hiding from.

Sheepishly, Draco knocked on the doorframe once more, peeking around the door. "Mind if I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

Harry glanced up; the blonde standing before him reminded him of a teenager on a first date. He couldn't help but smile as he nodded, gesturing for the man to come in.

"I don't want you to learn about my past from a file, Harry. I want you to hear it from me…if you're willing."

"Of course I'm willing."

"My childhood was never…pleasant. My father was strict, at best. When I was in nursery school, there was this boy. I came home and told my father that I thought he was cute. As you can imagine, that didn't go over well." He tried to lighten the moment with a forced laugh. The attempt fell flat.

"I have a feeling there's more," Harry prompted, smiling slightly. He liked the fact that Draco trusted him enough to tell him about his past, though why he couldn't say.

"I'm getting there. Blaise and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Our fathers both came from a long line of Purebloods; they wanted that association to continue. When I was 14, I met a bloke—Anthony. It was the summer holiday of third year. He lived near the manor, and I struck up a friendship with him. We got…involved, and I brought him back to the manor one day. My father caught us making love. He…he killed Anthony, and beat me within an inch of my life as punishment. The beatings were nothing new; I've lived with them most of my life. My mother would try to defend me, protect me from my father. She was the only person to stand up to my father, especially about his…methods of raising his only son. For that, she got punished nearly as often as I did. The whole reason I was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts was because of my father; he bought my way onto the team. The way I kept my position on the team in later years was because I would do Nott certain 'favors'."

"Favors such as…" Harry prompted, keeping his gaze fixed on Draco's.

"Such as giving him a blowjob before a match, or a handjob after. There were times when he'd take me against a wall, or in the shower; he said that those were what kept me as seeker. After the war, mum died. That…that started my downward spiral, especially with the fact that my family's name was the most despised name anyone had ever heard…they had begun to call Voldemort by his real name, but no one would dare mention the fact that I was a Malfoy. I experimented with muggle drugs, but only got addicted to one—heroin."

"Draco…if this is uncomfortable, or you don't want to tell me, I can read your file," Harry said softly, his eyes sympathetic.

"I'm fine. I want you to hear it from _me_," Draco emphasized. "Anyway, it was Pansy that finally found me. I had just finished shooting up, and she came over. She flushed my entire stash and checked me into rehab, paying for everything. Thank god she did," Draco finished softly, smiling.

"I'm glad you're clean," Harry murmured.

"She was coming over that day to ask me to be her sperm donor. But when she saw the state I was in, she decided to wait until I was clean. Once I was out of rehab and had been sober for 3 years, I donated for her. She was sick…she had cancer, but she wanted a baby so I obliged her. She died in childbirth, and Scorpius became my responsibility. It's made me grow up quite a bit." Draco looked down, blushing. He hadn't meant to go into that much detail with his past.

"Thank you for telling me this. It means a lot, Draco."

Draco nodded and stood, turning to leave.


End file.
